1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic endoscope, which includes a video-scope having an image sensor for photographing an observed area of internal organs and a video-processor for processing image signals read from the image sensor, to which the video-scope is connected. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic endoscope system using a plurality of video-processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electronic endoscope system, a video-scope has an image sensor and a light guide (fiber-optic bundle) for transmitting light and the video-scope is detachably connected to a video-processor. When an inspection or an operation is executed, the video-scope is inserted into the body cavity. Light, radiating from a light source provided in the video-processor, passes through the light guide and radiates from the distal end of the video-scope, thus the observed area is illuminated. An object image is formed on the image sensor and the image-pixel signals corresponding to the object image are read from the image sensor. The video-processor processes the image-pixel signals so that video signals are generated and fed to a TV monitor, which is connected to the video-processor. Thus, the object image is displayed on the monitor. Further, an input device for operating the video-processor, such as a keyboard, a recorder for recording the object image and a computer system for filing object images are provided in the electronic endoscope system. The input device, the recorder and the computer system are connected to the video-processor. The video-scope varies with the observed area in the body cavity. For example, the type of video-scope for observing bronchial tubes is different from that for observing a large intestine. When the examination or operation is performed, a video-scope appropriate for the area to be observed is selected from among the plurality of the video-scopes and connected to the video-processor.
Recently, to observe different positions during one examination or operation, or to perform a examination of many people consecutively, a plurality of video-processors and video-scopes are utilized in the electronic endoscope system. In this case, a plurality of monitors and keyboards are prepared to coincide with the number of video-processors.
However, since a plurality of video-processors, monitors and keyboards are needed, the cost of the electronic endoscope system is high and a large space for setting up the electronic endoscope system should is needed. Further, assembly of the electronic endoscope system becomes complicated, the operator must operate various apparatus, each of which is different in operation. In consequence, a problem may occur whereby the efficiency of the diagnosis decreases.